Drilling fluid is an important element in a successful earth drilling operation. A centrifuge is commonly used in conditioning drilling fluid before it is returned to a drill string. Thus, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of assessing and/or controlling operation of a centrifuge while drilling.